The Raven
by ForgottenHeart
Summary: A little one-shot about Bella planning to perform The Raven by Poe in a Talent Show. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Not the poem either. Or "aha" apparently someone owns (or claims they own) the "aha moment" They're suing someone I think. It's just what I heard. **

Alice's POV

She was moments away from pouncing on a dear when she had vision.

_Bella was dressing Emmett up in something black and feathery. Several books lay on the table and there was a wing-backed chair turned facing the door. She shooed him out the window then picked up one of the books and started reading aloud._

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
(Emmett started tapping loudly on the window)  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
' 'Tis some visitor' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door-  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

_Emmett jumped in through the window, "Tada!"_

"_Emmett! You don't come in until 'Open here I flung the shutter'!" Bella yelling at Emmett was pretty funny. "We have to practice right, or it won't go right at the talent show!"_

_He had an aha look on his face then he started pouting, "Can't we just start at my part then? It's so much more interesting!" _

_Bella gave in with a sigh of defeat, "Fine! But out the window you go!" He went out quickly with a huge grin on his face, I think he was enjoying his costume as much as the thought of being in the talent show with Bella. "Stupid dazzling vampires…" she muttered to herself. "Ok Em, I'm starting at the paragraph just before yours. Remember it's 'Open here I flung the shutter'." She turned back to the book._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I hear a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
(Emmett was tapping the plastic beak on his nose against the glass)  
'Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter…_

_Emmett put his head in the room and in a stage whisper asked, "Now?"_

"_ARG! Yes Emmett that was your moment!" She collapsed into the chair, "We'll never get it right."_

_Emmett started strutting around the room waving his tail, "Well maybe you should be the raven then."_

"_No! It's funnier with you! Plus, me trying to perch on something without accidentally killing myself is a problem don't you think?!"_

_He looked upset, "Oh right. And it was such a good…"_

The vision faded and she burst out laughing, scaring her prey away. Within moments Edward and the rest of her family was by her side wanting to know if it was even safe or sane to leave Emmett babysitting Bella.

"Oh their all right, they're doing great I'd say…" And she told them all about the vision. Edward looked stunned, Rosalie angry, but everyone else broke out in wide smiles.

Esme looked at Carlisle, "Maybe we should give Bella and Emmett a little help. It would make for a very entertaining show."

He shook his head and said laughing, "My dear, think of how entertaining it will be if they _don't_ have help." Everyone laughed at the thought, even Rosalie broke into a smile, if a small one. "Let's finish up hunting and see if we can catch Emmett in that costume." Everyone nodded and left, except for Edward and Alice.

"She'll be ok Alice?" He asked in concern, he had thought it a bad idea to leave her with Emmett from the start, he might've even preferred Rosalie to stay.

"She'll be great, don't worry. Now, I have a deer to catch!" And she bounded away from him, singing show tunes in her head to keep him from seeing her vision of the talent show.

**THE END**

**I know, it leaves you hanging. But I'd rather hear how you guys thought it went rather than me being the only one spouting ideas. This was a one-shot, but if I get some cool ideas in reviews I might put in the Talent Show!**

**REVIEW AND I WILL NOT SMITE YOU DOWN**

**Just kidding, but please review?**


End file.
